After the Fall
by spaceman3
Summary: A prequel to the game, with a focus on Edea and the children in the orphanage which spans from Ultimecia's death to the birth of SeeD. My first fic, so please R/R!


''Honey, run along inside okay? I will be inside in a minute.''   
  
''.......''   
  
''Oh, Squall, I know that you miss her but it's not safe out there. How about this, I'll race you to the kitchen and we can have some hot dogs together and talk about what we can do to find her. Does that sound okay?''   
  
The young boy nods silently, keeping his eyes cast down on the ground and walks slowly back toward the gray stone structure he and many other children past, present, and future, will call home.   
  
Edea takes a quick shaky breath and leans against one of the mammoth stone columns to gaze at the sky, which is the particular shade of blue that only comes before twilight. ''At least the children are safe,'' she whispers. She takes a deep breath and walks slowly toward her house. As her foot hits the first cold step the sound of a child screaming reaches her.   
  
She follows the screeching through the house and out toward the beach where she sees Zell, the source of the screams, nursing a bloody nose and the rest of the children standing in hushed silence around him. She does not need to ask what has happened; she can tell from the smile peeking out from the corners of Seifer's mouth and the twinkle in his eyes.   
  
''Quistis, go fetch some towels and some ice please,'' she says as she sits down next to Zell.   
  
Her presence immediately calms him down enough to sputter, ''S-s-seif-''   
  
''-I know honey. Just try to relax. We've talked about this before. When Seifer doesn't feel good about himself he picks on other kids because he thinks that it'll make him feel better, right? He's learning Zell but you need to be patient. If you ignore him when he calls you names-''   
  
''H-h-he called m-me a ch-ch-ch-chicken-wuss!'' says Zell as he dissolves into tears again. Edea sighs and holds the boy close.   
  
''Where is Quistis with that ice?'' As she speaks Edea feels a tingle in her fingertips. She has felt it before, just minutes earlier when she was outside with Squall. She had felt it run though her entire body then.   
  
It had felt first like a tiny spark in her chest, then quickly grew and spread to every inch like a gentle electrical current. And then it was gone, as was the dying sorceress.   
  
And now the tingle in her fingertips grows. It feels like something is gathering there, some....power. She instinctively holds the hand away from her body and slowly, slowly a small crystal forms in her palm. Edea drops the shard on the ground in shock and it shatters.   
  
Zell draws away from her grasp and picks up a piece, ''Matron, it's.... it's ice. H-how did you do that?''   
  
''I-I don't know sweetie.... Here, wrap it up in this and hold it too your nose. Tilt your head back. That's right....''   
  
''But Matron-''   
  
''Shhhh, don't talk. Don't talk. It's okay.''   
  
  
But the look of terror in Edea's eyes betrays her false comfort.... ''There now Zell, let me take a peek. Oh, it looks like the bleeding has stopped. Why don't you run inside and wash up?''   
  
''Matron, how did you make that ice in your hand? I wanna know!''   
  
''It's just a little trick I learned. Now go clean yourself up. We're having hot dogs for dinner tonight and I'm making a special announcement.''   
  
''Hot dogs?! Awesome!'' Zell squeals as he runs up the steps toward the house, punching the air with his fists.   
  
''What a firecracker that kid is!'' thinks Edea, ''I wonder how the children are going to feel tonight when I tell him he's leaving....'' And as she ponders the events of the day her face clouds over and the last ribbons of sunlight slip past her eyes, over the ocean, and in to the night. ''Children, quiet now. Quiet. Please sit down. I have something important to tell you. A nice woman named Mrs. Dincht from Balamb has written me a letter asking to adopt a child. I have decided on Zell because he has been living in our orphanage the longest and a ship will be arriving in three days to pick him up and take him to his new home. I will miss Zell a lot but I am happy that he will have a family now.''   
  
Her voice sounds flat, unemotional. An adult would never have noticed, but the children pick up on it instantly. She knows they're not buying it. She only sounds flat because she's hiding the fear in her voice. ''I'm not sad because I know Zell will be very happy in his new home.'' Tears well up in Zell's eyes and Edea can tell that her little firecracker is about to explode.   
  
''I don't want to go! I don't want to leave! Why do I have to be the one that goes?!!'' he screeches as he bolts out of the room. Edea follows him to the bedroom where he lies sobbing on the bed, and then she kneels down to comfort him again.   
  
Quistis runs in breathless. ''Always the big sister...'' thinks Edea.   
  
''It'll be okay, Zell. Matron can send her hot dog recipe to your new Mom and it'll be real nice in your new house! I think it's real exciting!''   
  
''I don't want to go! I don't wanna!'' squeals Zell and buries his head in the pillow again.   
  
''Quistis, he'll be all right. Can we have a few minutes alone? If you want you can go serve up dessert there are some cookies in the cupboard.''   
  
''Okay, Matron,'' says Quistis and turns to walk out. Edea turns her attention back to Zell. As she speaks she strains to maintain a calm demeanor, but her mind is racing. ''I'll have to burn that letter,'' she thinks.   
  
After things have settled down and the children have gone to bed Edea seats herself by the fireplace with a letter in her hand:   
  
''.... so we would love to open our home to an orphaned little girl as soon as possible. Sincerely, The Dinchts''   
  
When she had received the letter Edea instantly thought of Selphie. She seemed like a perfect match for this family and Edea needed Quistis around the orphanage to help out with the children while Cid was away. She had planned to tell Selphie tonight, but that was before it happened.   
  
She tried to comfort herself that she was doing the right thing. She tried to rationalize her decision, thinking that Zell would be happier away from the teasing of Seifer. But she knew in her heart as she tossed the letter in to the flames that she was sending Zell away because he had seen her use her power.... The ribbons of sunlight return triumphant in the darkness of the early morning, steal across the ocean, and back to Edea's eyes as she stands by her bedroom window counting the waves on the beach but knowing better than to start at one.   
  
''I'm a sorceress now.'' she thinks, than she whispers, ''I am a sorceress,'' as if giving voice to the words will make it feel more real.   
  
''What am I going to do?'' she says in full voice and feels the soreness in her throat that comes from tears wanting to be shed. Though she is fairly young, Edea is wise. She knows that if her secret gets out, if someone finds out that she has inherited a sorceress' powers, they will lock her up in Esthar and scatter the children.   
  
Adel's reign of terror has insured that any sorceress who reveals her gift is bound by some doctor and locked up in a containment center and is then subjected to horrible experiments.   
  
Strangely, Edea's thoughts are not of saving herself from this end but of protecting her children, her orphans, from harm. ''It is hard enough to find homes for them these days, but if it got out that this orphanage is run by a sorceress they will never find homes, or worse they will be persecuted too.''   
  
''Matron.''   
  
Edea knows that voice. She so rarely hears it that it startles her. She turns to face him, ''Good morning Squall. You're up early!'' she beams.   
  
''I couldn't sleep.''   
  
''Awww, sweetie, how come?''   
  
''I waited for you inside like you said and you promised you'd come but you forgot. You forgot Me.''   
  
''Oh Squall honey I'm sorry. I didn't forget about you. I know I promised that we'd talk about trying to find your Sis but Zell got hurt and..... oh I'm so sorry.'' She reaches for him but he backs away. ''I didn't forget you.''   
  
''.....''   
  
''Are the other children awake yet?''   
  
''No.''   
  
''Well then, why don't we go to the kitchen now and have that talk I promised you.''   
  
''.....''   
  
''Come on, let's go,'' says Edea softly as she steps away from the window, moving an arm near to his back but being careful not to touch him. Even after a year in her care he still recoils from her touch. It hurts her a little bit to know that he does not trust her and she curses herself for betraying that fragile trust yesterday. ''I did forget you Squall. If you only could understand why....'' she thinks.   
  
He seats himself across from her at the kitchen table and glares down at his folded hands in silence.   
  
''Squall, sometimes things happen that we can't control. Do you remember when we found that sick kitten outside, and even though we gave her a warm place to sleep and lots of milk and attention from all of the children we still couldn't save her? That was frustrating wasn't it? It made everyone very sad, but the sadness passed and we knew that we'd done our best to help her so she must have been happy when she left us, right? We did our best. I can tell that you're doing your best too, even though you're very sad.''   
  
''.....''   
  
''I'm very proud of you. It must be really hard when you miss someone so much. I don't know if I could be as strong as you are.''   
  
''I'm doing my best.''   
  
''I know, honey. But I was really scared when you went outside yesterday. It's very dangerous out there. Grown men, trained fighters, have been killed by the monsters that roam those plains.''   
  
''I want Sis to come back.''   
  
''Squall, Ellone is safe, I promise you. But she can't come back here right now. I'm willing to do whatever I can to find her so you can write her letters and send her pictures but I won't do anything that isn't safe. Going outside is not safe,'' and Edea immediately regrets what she's said. She sees his little body stiffen and slowly withdraw. ''I've lost him,'' she thinks. Between closed teeth Squall says, ''you said that we were going to find her. I don't want to write letters, I want Sis to come back.''   
  
''Sis wouldn't want you to get hurt, would she?''   
  
''......''   
  
''Why don't we pick a spot by the door where you can wait for her when you really miss her? I won't tell the other children, it'll be our little secret. When you feel like you want to find her, wait there. If she can come you'll be the first person she sees, right?''   
  
''......''   
  
Edea lowers her head to meet his gaze, ''Right?''   
  
''Okay.''   
  
''Alright. Let's go outside an pick a spot,'' and as she rises from the table a little girl stumbles in through the kitchen door and falls in a heap at Edea's feet.   
  
''Matron, Matron Seifer's hurting Zell and he's being real mean!'' sqeals Selphie. Edea rushes in to the children's' bedroom to find Seifer holding Zell by the hair.   
  
''I hope your new mommy found a nice crib for you with pink lace and a new baby rattle!'' says Seifer.   
  
''Children stop!'' booms Edea. She so rarely uses an authoritative voice with them that its effects are instantaneous. Seifer drops Zell to the floor and stares at her, mouth agape. Zell whines quietly on the floor, rubbing his head. ''Seifer what are you doing?''   
  
  
''Aww, nothin' Matron. I was just telling Zell how nice his new mommy's gonna be, right Zell?''   
  
''Seifer's not telling the truth, Matron!'' yells Quistis with a stiff finger pointing in his direction.   
  
''Tattletale!'' growls Seifer.   
  
''Quistis, take the children to the washroom please. Everyone needs to brush their teeth before breakfast. Now go. No no, Seifer, you stay with me for a second. Sit.'' She's had this talk with him many times before and his response this time is no different; a smug smile and a, ''Yes, ma'am.''   
  
If Edea had not learned of Seifer's life before he came to her she would be less tolerant of his attitude. His father had been very abusive of both his wife and Seifer. Seifer had, one night, tried to protect his mother from his father's blows and had received in return a concussion. One especially drunken night, his wife died from the beating he gave her. Seifer was sent here, and as children often do, Seifer blamed himself for his mother's death, felt he should have been there to save her. The result of his trauma is that he tortures other boys and is highly overprotective of the girls. Edea wonders if he'll ever overcome the pain of his childhood.   
  
As she runs through her ''if you're not friendly to the other children they won't be friendly to you'' speech she feels someone creep in behind her.   
  
She stops and turns, ''Squall!''   
  
''.......''   
  
''We'll go outside as soon as I finish talking to Seifer.''   
  
''......''   
  
''Just a couple more minutes.''   
  
''.....''   
''Squall, if you don't talk I can't tell what you want.''   
''..... I've been waiting for you.''   
''I'll meet you outside, how about that?''   
''........''   
''What's your problem?!'' squeals Seifer, and before Edea can react Squall has Seifer on the ground and is raining blows on him.   
''Squall! Seifer! Stop it!'' she yells as she pulls Squall off of him and stands between the two. She knows what has happened. She is furious with herself. She has broken yet another promise to Squall and fears this time he may not recover. ''It must have just killed him to be waiting for me again, then to find me talking to another child!'' she thinks. Now Edea is at a loss for words.   
''Breakfast is ready, Matron!'' yells Quistis from the kitchen. Seifer, always ready to eat, tears himself away from Edea's grasp and runs toward the kitchen. She turns to face Squall but he runs off as well. ''(sigh) Well, let's have some breakfast'' she says to the empty room. Edea stops on her way to the kitchen, knowing that bossy Quistis will have everyone seated and eating by the time she arrives, to splash some cold water on her face. She hadn't slept much the night before and she can tell that the day will be a long one with the children.   
As she enters the kitchen all is as she predicted. The children are eating quietly and...... One of the chairs is empty. ''Squall, where's Squall?'' says Edea sharply.   
''I thought he was talking with you, Matron.'' says Quistis.   
''Oh no, no.'' Edea tears around her house, hoping to find him hiding in a corner or sitting on the steps to the beach, but she knows where he has gone and she knows that he'll probably be dead if she does not find him quickly enough. ''Quistis! Quistis!''   
  
''Yes, Matron?''   
  
''Please, look after the children. I have to go find Squall!''   
  
''Yes Matron,'' says Quistis. Chaos had broken out in the orphanage. Irvine sits comforting Selphie in a corner and Zell and Seifer are yelling at each other. Quistis ushers the children out to the beachfront as Edea hurries out to the front gate.   
  
''I never thought that I'd have to do this....'' she whispers as she lifts a large stone to reveal a small box hidden underneath. She wipes the dirt from the latch and slowly raises the lid. As light pours forth from the small opening she feels a warm pulse enter her chest. ''I need your help,'' she says softly.   
  
Edea had found the box in the shallow water on the beach when she first moved to the great stone house by the ocean. She was terrified by the apparition that appeared and attacked her when she had opened it that first time. She was near death when she used the Phoenix Pinion her father had given her when she was a child.   
  
She had watched in disbelief as the beautiful bird spread its multicolored wings, raised its head, and conquered the fearsome beast. The phoenix disappeared; Edea was left on the lying on the ground. When she raised her head, the beast was gazing at her, one knee on the ground. He bowed his head and growled, ''You have defeated the Griever.' With that, Edea rose to her feet and approached the beast. ''Why have you attacked me?''   
  
''You must prove your worth. You have defeated me, human. I will join you.''   
  
''Join me?'' and with that Edea realized what she had found. She had heard of Guardian Forces but had never encountered one before. ''I don't need your help. I am a peaceful woman. Please, I don't need you.''   
  
With a roar and a spasm and a great flash of burning white light, Griever disappeared. When Edea looked down at the sand at her feet she found a small silver object. It was a ring, engraved with the head of the beast. Shaken, she picked it up and put it inside the rusted box. Worried that one of the orphans might happen upon the beast and be attacked by it, she had buried it under the large stone by the gate.   
  
And, indeed Edea rarely gave a thought to the GF she had imprisoned in the ground. But this morning, as she prepares to enter the barren Centra Plains to find one of her children and face the monsters roaming the area looking for prey, she knows that she will need help. As the stream of energy washes over her she hears the faint voice of the beast as it adds its strength to her own. It is slightly painful but she bears the ache and closes the lid of the box. And now, the Sorceress Edea steps out on to the plains of Centra to find a lost and lonely little boy.   
  
The skeletons of dead trees are the only visible inhabitants of these fields, and Edea searches the dusty ground for some hint as to Squall's direction. She spots tiny heel prints heading north and starts running in that direction.   
  
The adrenheline rush combined with the residual tingle of Griever's junctioning carry her over the skeletons of dead monsters and hardened ground and her only thoughts are of saving him.   
  
She stops quickly to listen, and in the distance she can hear the screams of a little boy. Somehow she runs faster and comes upon a gruesome scene. ''Squall!'' she screams.   
  
Two monsters smother the little boy and a third lies crumpled and dead on the ground nearby. With Edea's scream the monsters look up and rise, coming at her with lightning speed.   
  
She feels the now familiar tingle in her hands. As the force gathers in her fingertips the two monsters surround her. ''Not yet...''she thinks, concentrating on her power. Small specks of light surround her hands, ''Not yet....''   
before she can finish one of the monsters is on her. She feels a horrible sting and then a deep chill which freezes her body to its core. She hears a giant ''CRACK'' and as the ice around her shatters and falls to the ground she thrusts her hands out. The stream of light speeds from her hands to the monster. Quietly at first, then suddenly roaring, a ball of fire engulfs the beast and it sinks to the ground.   
  
Edea turns to meet the second beast but before she can gain her balance it swoops down and knocks her hard to the ground. ''Matron!'' screams Squall.   
  
''At least he's alive...'' thinks Edea. She can feel the warmth of blood trickling down her face as she rises to her feet and folds her hands calmly by her chest. As the beast prepares it's own spell and begins to glow with the heat Edea feels the cold rush of power from within which quickly bursts forth from her form, rises above her and casts a long shadow over the grisly scene.   
  
Griever thrusts his hands forward and lifts the diminutive monster up to the heavens where the beast is subjected to a blast the force of which could not be measured. Griever disappears as the monster plummets back toward the earth and lands crumpled and broken in the dust.   
  
''Matron!'' yells Squall again.   
  
''Squall!'' shouts Edea as she runs to his side. ''Oh, Squall! Oh, no. No,'' she says softly.' He has been badly hurt. His clothes are torn and covered in dirt and blood, and as Edea looks down she can see that his foot is badly twisted. She leans over and sees a pool of blood by his arm. Tearing his shirt away reveals a large wound by his heart and the blood is flowing too fast to stop it.   
  
His face is deathly pale. ''Squall, keep talking to me okay? You're going to be okay.''   
  
''......''   
  
''I'll get you back to the house and-'' Edea stops as Squall's eyes widen. She whips around and stands just in time to meet the blow of another monster.   
  
She is knocked through the air more than ten feet and lands on her back. The monster floats over Squall who tries to rise but is forced by stabbing pain to fall back down with a shudder.   
  
''Enough!'' she yells from the dust and stands. The monster rushes at her but this time she is ready. The tingle in her fingers feels unfamiliar and she is quickly scared that she may not be able to control her new power. She is pushed back by the force of the spell streaming forth from her as she whispers, ''Apocalypse....'' and falls unconscious to the ground. When she awakens she finds Squall passed out on her chest and the dark trail of blood he left in the dirt as he dragged himself to her. Gently she sits up and holds the boy's head in her lap. As Squall wakes and squints through the harsh sunlight of midday he feels a warmth swim over his body and through his wounds. He sees a gentle orange stream of light in Edea's hand as she passes it over his face.   
  
''Matron-''   
  
''Shhhhh. There now, does that feel better?''   
  
''Yes Matron.''   
  
''Good. Can you wiggle your toes for me? Good. Do you feel like you can walk?''   
  
''Yes Matron.''   
  
''Okay then. Let's go home Squall.'' Edea stood and offered the boy her hand. He reached for it and held it tightly, refusing to let go or even loosen his grip until they had passed under the gates of the great stone house. Inside the house Quistis is doing her best to maintain order but the children are scared and restless. Edea bursts in carrying Squall in her arms.   
  
''Matron! You're back! Is Squall okay?'' squeals Selphie.   
  
''Yes children, he'll be fine but he needs to rest quietly. Let me put him to bed and then we'll have supper.''   
  
''Can I see him?'' asks Zell.   
  
''Tomorrow honey. Tomorrow,'' sighs Edea. ''Now I want everyone to wash up for dinner.''   
  
''Yes Matron,'' is the reply from the children. As she carries him into the bedroom and lays him under the covers of his tiny cot she draws a breath which turns to a shudder as she finally lets her guard down and begins to cry. Wiping the tears from her cheek she uses her sleeve to clean off the dried blood from her cheek.   
  
''Squall. You were so brave. I won't disappoint you again Little One. I promise.'' Edea rises, straightens her black dress, and smoothes her long black hair tucking it behind each ear. She can hear the soft tinkle of children laughing in the kitchen.   
  
She takes one step toward the sound and then remembers Griever. She quickly walks back to the gate and returns him to the box from which he came, safely stowed under the large gray stone. ''Thank you, old friend,'' she says as she slides the rock back in place. As she turns back toward the house she sees a pair of dark brown eyes watching her from the window. Squall has seen her. He has seen so much. She is counting on his tender age to keep him from fully comprehending the events he's witnessed. She is also counting on his wall of silence and solitude.   
  
  
Back inside Edea is greeted in the kitchen by the sight of Irvine doing his best ''Matron'' impersonation on top of the dinner table. She knows that she should be mad, but seeing him walking up and down the length of the table, tossing his imaginary hair over his shoulders and shaking his finger at Seifer and Zell she can't help but laugh.   
  
Her laughter stops him in his tracks and he hops down from the table. ''Pardon, Matron.''   
  
''Irvine, you've been practicing! Not too bad. Now let's have some dinner. I'm starving.''   
  
''Is Squall asleep?'' asks Selphie.   
  
''Yes, he'll probably sleep until late tomorrow morning. Let's let him rest. He's had a long day.''   
  
''did you see any monsters?'' says Zell.   
  
''Yes we did and they were really horrible. I don't want any of you to go near that front gate, okay?''   
  
''Yeah, it's real dangerous,'' adds Quistis. The rest of the evening passes peacefully and Squall sleeps until well in to the afternoon the next day. He is greeted by Zell and a million questions about monsters and how big, how scary, how fast....   
  
Edea keeps to herself this day as she plans for the upcoming months. Zell will leave tomorrow and she can rest easy that her secret will be safe for a little while. In the days that follow Zell leaves on a ship in a heap of tears (not because he is leaving the orphanage but because Seifer has told him that the Dinchts are strict vegetarians), Squall's wounds appear to be completely healed, and Edea is able the rest knowing that the orphanage will once again be peaceful.   
  
Selphie is outside gathering flowers for the table, with Irvine in tow catching butterflies in the field. Quistis is tutoring Seifer in the art of cleaning and gutting the fish he's caught, and Squall is drawing quietly in a dark corner.   
  
This is the first time since she brought him back that Squall had willingly left Edea's side. She glanced once more at Selphie and Irvine in the field then walked over to Squall. ''May I see what you're drawing?''   
  
''Not yet, I'm not done.''   
  
Edea smiled, ''Well then, let me know when you're finished. I'd love to see it.''   
  
''Yes Matron.''   
  
She wanders through the kitchen out to the steps and down to the water. She stands here, shielded from view from the house, and closes her eyes.   
  
In the quiet moments she has been allowed these past three days she has decided what her course of action will be. In this secluded place she will practice every day the magic arts she has unwillingly inherited. When Cid returns from Deling City she will tell him what happened and he will help her decide what to do next.   
  
''I need to know what I'm capable of first,'' she thinks as she slowly turns her wrist and conjures a small ball of ice in her left hand. In her right she produces a flickering flame, and as she slowly brings her hands together the two melt away together.   
  
She turns back toward the house to make sure that none of the children are watching, and as she snaps her fingers a thin stream of electricity runs from her palm to the ground. She leads the stream with her arm, drawing patterns in the sand. Meanwhile, in her other hand floats a bubble full of water. Her hands meet again and the two disappear.   
  
And now she will try something more difficult, something to truly test the extent of the powers she has received....   
After last check over her shoulder toward the house the Sorceress Edea brings her hands together. Grey smoke curls from between her palms and floats out over the shallow water as a small black mass forms around here fists. She feels an almost unbearable heat behind her eyes which courses through her neck, then chest, then down her arms as the blackness spreads. At the moment she feels she can no longer bear the ache she thrusts her hands open and out toward the sea.   
  
The blackness screams out in to the water and erupts in a wave of foam and sand. She steps back from the water's edge as a mass of seaweed and dying fish wash up on the shore with the wave.   
  
She turns away from the sound of the fish slapping the wet sand and walks slowly back up the steps to the house suffering from a slight pang of conscience at the loss life she has left in her wake.   
  
She finds Squall waiting for her at the top of the steps. ''Squall, how long have you been here?!''   
  
''I was waiting to show you my picture Matron. What was that splash?''   
  
''Oh, a fastitocalon had washed up in to the shallow water. It's gone now,'' she says quickly.   
  
''.....''   
  
''That's' all. It's gone. Can I see that picture?''   
  
''It's for Sis. It's to help her feel safe when she's scared.''   
  
''Well, let's see.'' Squall lifts his picture up to Edea's waiting hand. She gasps as she sees the image. Despite the crude and crooked crayon lines she can distinguish a small stick figure on the bottom of the page smiling and waving, and standing over the child a mess of fur and teeth and muscle, also smiling.   
  
''W-w-what's this, Squall? Is it a monster?''   
  
''No Matron, that's your friend who helped you. See, he can help Sis too when she's scared. I was scared and he helped me. See? He's smiling.''   
  
''what do you mean?'' she asks, her voice shaking.   
  
''The lion who saved us, see his teeth? He's real strong and he can beat any monster ever!''   
  
''Squall, you know you were hurt very badly out there. I think maybe your mind was playing tricks on you. I don't have a monster!''   
  
''But Matron, I-I saw it.''   
  
''I wish I did have a monster like that. I would feel really brave if he was with me, but I don't. But I still like your picture! Can I keep it?''   
  
''It's for Sis, it's not for you. I want to send it to her when we find her.''   
  
''Of course, Squall. I'll just keep it safe in my room, that's all.'' As she speaks she sees a cloud pass over Squall's face. ''He doesn't believe me. He knows I'm lying,'' she thinks.   
Squall turns his back to Edea as a light rain begins to fall and walks back to the house. He's so confused; he wants to show Matron that he understands, that he isn't scared of her. Now she is pretending that nothing happened. Why?   
  
There is a low rumble of thunder in the distance as Edea stands stock still holding a child's rendering of the Guardian Force she has kept hidden for years and she realizes that everything happens for a reason. The appearance of the future Squall and the dying sorceress, Edea's absorption of her powers, the summoning of Griever, all of it, he's been there every time. The last thing that Edea wants to do is hurt one of her children and now she finds herself lying to them!   
  
''I'm doing this for THEM,'' she thinks, ''but this isn't the way. Squall was meant to be part of this, I see that now. And the Future Squall...... he must play a role..... I should tell him the truth. He deserves so much and I've given him so little.''   
  
Her head now clear she walks in to the house and the rainfall becomes heavy. ''Squall? Squall, where are you?'' No answer. ''Quistis, have you seen Squall?''   
  
''Yes Matron, he's in the front. I tried to ask him what was wrong but he-''   
  
''It's okay Quistis dear. I'll go talk to him.'' Edea finds Squall standing by one of the tall gray columns in front of the house, prone to the heavy downpour of rain. She sits down next to him.   
  
''is this the spot that you picked?''   
  
''.....''   
  
''Are you thinking about Sis?''   
  
''.....''   
  
''Squall, I think that I owe you an apology. There are some things happening right now that I find a little bit scary. It's kind of hard for me to keep my head clear about it, you know? When you showed me your picture..... I didn't want you to know about Grie- about my monster.''   
  
''........''   
  
''I'm sorry that I lied to you. I didn't know what else to do. But I realize now that I did the wrong thing. I want you to know everything.' Squall peers up at Edea. They are both soaked with rain. ''Where to begin....you.....do you remember.....'' Now that Edea is faced with those dark eyes she is having a hard time finding the right words to explain to this child a situation which she herself finds difficult to comprehend. ''My monster, I found him a long time ago. He does help me when I'm in trouble and he's very powerful. He's what's called a Guardian Force. He is not with me all the time.....''   
  
''.....''   
  
''When I was your age I discovered that I had special powers, like when I scraped my knee I could make the wound heal quickly, or when I was cold I could start a fire by wishing for it.''   
  
''......''   
  
''My powers weren't very strong, though. I had almost forgotten them really,'' and as Edea continues she finds that she is explaining this as much to herself as she is to Squall. ''A girl who has these special abilities is called a sorceress and a sorceress can be strong or weak just like normal people can be strong or weak. I was a weak sorceress.....''   
  
''You're not anymore?''   
  
''When a sorceress' life is coming to an end, she needs to pass her powers on to another sorceress so that she can rest peacefully. Do you understand?''   
  
''Yes Matron.''   
  
''the other day a very powerful sorceress appeared before me and she was very close to death. She said 'I can't disappear yet' and I had no choice but to accept her powers.''   
  
''Did it hurt?''   
  
''A little bit, but I wasn't scared.''   
  
''......''   
  
''So now I have new powers that I don't fully understand and I don't know how to control all of them. But when you ran off..... I knew that I would have to use these powers to get you back home safely. How much do you remember from that day?''   
  
''......''   
  
''It's okay Squall, you can just tell me. I want you and I to tell each other everything now. It's okay.''   
''I remember, before you came, the monsters. They were....fast....they hurt me here,'' and Squall points to his chest, ''and I fell and then I couldn't breathe. Then you came and they were after you but you called your lion, your Guardian Force, and he killed the monsters.'' As Squall speaks Edea sees what might be, if she didn't now the boy better, a slight glimmer of a smile pass over him as he talks about the ''lion'' who, in truth, had saved them both. ''Then you came to help me and more monsters came and they hurt you so I crawled over to you and then I woke up and you made that orange light in your hand and I didn't hurt anymore.''   
  
Edea surprises herself with a laugh. ''Ha ha, well, I couldn't have said it better myself!'' She can tell by Squall's face that he thinks she's teasing him. ''I'm only laughing because I'm surprised you remember it so well. I was so scared...it's all a blur to me.''   
  
''I was scared too.''   
  
''You know what I noticed Squall? When I found you, there was a dead monster on the ground. How did that happen?''   
  
''I did that.''   
  
''you did!''   
  
''Well, yeah....I did.''   
  
''Well, maybe you didn't need my help after all!''   
  
''......''   
  
''I'm kidding Squall. It's a joke.''   
  
''......''   
  
''Ahem... that orange light I made, that is one of my new powers. It's a very strong Cure spell. I have other strong spells now and I don't know what all of them do. When you brought your picture to me today at the beach I was by the water practicing those spells. I want to now exactly what kinds of magic I can make and then decide what to do next.''   
  
''Are you leaving us?''   
  
''what? No, no honey. I don't want to leave this place. I love all of you children too much, but you know people in other towns, they are afraid of women like me.''   
  
''How come?''   
  
''Because some sorceresses do very nasty things with their special powers. If people find out that I have these gifts, even if I don't do bad things with them, I would have to go away and I couldn't take care of the orphanage anymore. Do you understand now why I didn't tell you the truth right away? Do you understand that I just wanted to keep you safe?''   
  
''Yes Matron.''   
  
''Do you think that we should tell all of the children about this? Do you think that they'll understand?''   
  
''No Matron.''   
  
''Then it's going to be our secret?''   
  
''Yes Matron.''   
  
''I'm glad that you understand how important it is that we keep this to ourselves Squall.''   
  
''Are you going to tell Mr. Kramer when he comes home?''   
  
''Yes, of course. It would help me a lot if you were with me when I talked to him.''   
  
''Yes Matron.''   
  
''Cid will be home tomorrow night. Maybe after supper?''   
  
''Yes Matron.''   
  
''You know what I'd really like right now?''   
  
''No Matron.''   
  
''I'd like to see another picture of my lion. Will you draw another one for me?''   
  
''Yes Matron,'' and with that Squall turns quickly away from Edea to hide the grin on his face.   
  
As Squall seats himself in the corner with a blanket draped around his shoulders and another piece of paper Edea drags the soaking hemline of her black dress in to her bedchamber. No, she didn't tell him everything. She didn't tell him who the young man from the future was. She didn't tell him what that future Squall had told her about SeeD and Garden and what lay ahead. She didn't tell him about the scar. ''How on earth did he get that?'' she wonders. ''When does this quiet lonely boy become a fighter? And he said that this 'Garden' is my idea? Where would I get the money to start another school? Who would run it? Dear God, tell me what happens next?' It is the following night. Edea stands inches away from the waves that lap the shore and Squall stands by her side. Cid Kramer is staring out toward the old lighthouse, deep in thought. The Sorceress has chosen this place so that the very private conversation she is having with her husband will be kept by the sounds of the ocean from the ears of the sleeping children.   
  
''Squall, thank you for your help. Now I want you to get a good night's rest. Why don't you go wash up and hop in to bed?''   
  
''Yes Matron.''   
  
''Good night honey.''   
  
''Good night Matron. Good night Mr. Kramer.''   
  
'' 'Night, kid.''   
  
Squall rubs his eyes and heads up the stairs in to the orphanage and Cid draws closer to Edea. ''Good God, why did you tell him?!''   
  
''He knew most of it already Cid! If I didn't explain it to him he might have told the other children! He needs to be able to trust someone Cid. It's for the best.''   
  
''I hope that you're right,'' sighs Cid Kramer as he draws his wife close.   
  
Edea pulls back. ''There's something else, something I couldn't tell him. The young man who appeared, the man with the scar. It was Squall. He was grown.''   
  
''What are you talking about?''   
  
''He called me Matron, Cid and I swore I'd never seen him in my life but when I looked in to those eyes.... those dark eyes that know so much yet say so little. It was him.''   
  
''How....what.....what did he say?''   
  
''When the Sorceress appeared he said, '...we had defeated her...'' and he was terrified. When she was gone he said something about how seeds are the soldiers that are trained in the garden.''   
  
''What the hell does that mean?''   
  
''They were trained to defeat the Sorceress.''   
  
''I don't understand any of this.''   
  
''Cid, he said that it was my idea.''   
  
''What?!''   
  
''He said that I started the garden.''   
  
''You started these..gardens? We barely have   
enough money for the orphanage as is!''   
  
''Cid, something very important is happening here. Can you feel it? I can. We need to do this. I believe in this path Cid. This sorceress, her powers were so great.... if we don't create this path now, who knows what future we'll be leaving in our wake?!''   
  
''In all the years I've known you Edea you've always known the right thing to do. I trust your judgment. We'll do this, whatever it is, we'll figure out a way.''   
  
''I love you Cid.''   
  
''I love you, too,'' says Cid as he grabs the hand of his wife and kisses it. ''Now, I've been riding on trains and boats for the past two days and I can tell you that my first order of business is to sleep in my own bed. We can start planning tomorrow. Right now, I just need to sleep.' 

For the first time in a week Edea sleeps soundly. Perhaps it is the gentle snoring of her husband that eases her mind but more likely it is the knowledge that she has a faithful partner whom she can trust to help her cope with the events of the recent past. Whatever the reason, Edea is grateful when she awakens the following morning feeling as if she'd bathed in Owl's Tears.   
  
''Good morning, Love! How are we today?'' croons Cid as he strolls in carrying a cup of coffee and the new issue of Occult Fan.   
  
''I feel wonderful. I haven't slept that well since you left!''   
  
''I know, can't do without me, huh?''   
  
''Hey don't push your luck!'' she says as she kisses him gently on the cheek.   
  
''Well, here's your coffee. I picked this up in Deling, I know you like this kind of stuff,'' says Cid as he hands her the magazine.   
  
''I might be IN this magazine if we're not careful!'' she laughs. There is a knock at the door.   
  
''Come in!''   
  
A sleepy-eyed Quistis Trepe wanders in looking a bit sheepish. ''Matron, I'm sorry to bother you.''   
  
''Good morning Quistis, what's wrong?''   
  
''Matron, there's someone here to see you. He's waiting out front. I didn't let him in 'cause he's a stranger.''   
  
''I wonder who would be calling so early! Thank you Quistis. I'll go out in a second,'' says Edea as she waves Quistis out of the room and hurries to get out of her nightgown and in to her black dress.   
  
''Do you want me to go? If it's another sorceress I can just tell her you're not home!'' teases Cid.   
  
''Ha ha! You're awful! It's probably just a salesman. I'll go see.'' Edea walks quickly to the front door and is greeted by a tall thin man with a very sad look in his eyes.   
  
''Can I help you?''   
  
''I hope so. Are the the head of this orphanage?''   
  
''Yes, my name is Edea. Do you have some business here?''   
  
''Well, I'm hoping that you can help me. I'm looking for someone...a little girl. My name is Laguna Loire.''''Mr. Loire please, come in.''   
  
''No, no I'll just need a second of your time. I'm looking for a little girl. It's very important. Her name is Ellone. The people in Winhill told me that she is here.''   
  
''Well, Mr. Loire, she was here. Some men from Esthar came here asking questions about her and wanted to take her with them but I wouldn't allow it. Two days later she was missing. My husband just returned from a trip to Galbadia where he thought that he could find some information about Esthar but he could find nothing. Are you looking for the little boy as well? He is still here.''   
  
''Boy? What little boy?''   
  
''The boy that was sent here from Winhill with Ellone. His name is Squall. His mother, Ellone's guardian, died soon after she gave birth to him.''   
  
''......''   
  
''Mr. Loire, is something wrong?''   
  
''No, no....I....I knew his mother. She was very dear to me.''   
  
''I'm very sorry Mr. Loire. Would you like to come in and meet the boy? He's very shy but I'm sure he'd love to know that someone is out looking for his 'Sis'.''   
  
''Ummmm...ah...I don't know. I don't think so. I...I need to keep looking for Ellone. Thank you for your help, Ms. Edea.''   
  
''It's Mrs. Kramer, and are you sure you won't come in and see Squall?''   
  
''No...no...I....I have to leave. Thank you for looking after the boy. Good day.''   
  
''Good day to you,'' says Edea softly as Laguna walks briskly down the path to the gate.   
  
''Mr. Loire! Stop!''

''What, did you remember something else about Ellone?''   
  
''Mr. Loire, forgive me for being so forward, but why won't you see your son?''   
  
Laguna practically falls backward in shock. ''H-how do you know he...''   
  
''Because he has your eyes. I new as soon as I first set eyes on you.'' says Edea calmly. ''What are you afraid of?''   
  
''I-I-....'' he stutters as he slumps down one of the stone columns and sits on a step with his head in his hands. ''When I went back to Winhill.... Raine was gone. Ellone was gone. The people in town were so rude to me, I couldn't figure out what I'd done. Finally one of the children in the square said something about Raine's baby and....and.....''   
  
''You didn't know she was pregnant?''   
  
''No! I would never have left if I knew! Oh, why wasn't I there?!'' he says through gritted teeth as he strikes the step with his fist.   
  
''You can do something about it now. You know where your son is. You can be there for him.''   
  
''No, I can't. I'm AWOL from the Galbadia Army. If I'm caught...who knows where a kid would end up if I get sent to D-District....I can't be responsible....he's better off here.''   
  
''Here, come with me,'' says Edea soothingly as she leads Laguna by the hand down a path to the side of the great stone house. She gestures toward a small window and Laguna steps forward to peer inside. Inside, the children are seated at the kitchen table eating breakfast. Cid is seated at the head of the table and has the children captivated with stories about his recent travels. Laguna can just barely make out what's being said.   
  
''Tell the one about the trains again!'' begs Selphie.   
  
''Aw geez, he told it five times already! Give it a rest, pipsqueak!'' growls Seifer.   
  
''It's my favorite part!'' yells Selphie, as Irvine wings the crust of his toast at Seifer from across the table.   
  
When Laguna's eyes rest on his little boy he knows him instantly. Small, dark, quiet he sits opposite Cid at the other end of the table. ''He looks so sad.''   
  
''He is sad, Mr. Loire. He's lost both his mother and his best friend. He's so very lonely.''   
  
Inside, Cid has regained control of the breakfast table. Irvine is sitting on his hands and Seifer is chewing angrily on that piece of toast. ''Hey Mr. Kramer! Squall has a story to tell from when you were gone, too!'' squeaks Selphie. ''He went outside where the monsters are and Matron saved him! Isn't that right, Squall?''   
  
''Selphie! Let Squall tell it!'' says Quistis.   
  
''Oh, sorry.''   
  
Squall looks up from his breakfast plate. ''I told him already.''   
  
''Yes, yes he did. It must have been pretty scary. I hope you children understand how dangerous it is out there.''   
  
''Aw, it's not that scary. All there is out there is those stupid Jellyeye things,'' says Seifer.   
  
''Have you ever seen a real Jellyeye?'' says Irvine.   
  
''Yeah, I eat 'em for breakfast!'' says Seifer as he scoops up his fried egg in his hand and slurps it down.   
  
''Eeeewwww. That's gross!'' Quistis squeals.   
  
''Seifer, cut it out,'' admonishes Cid.   
  
''Mr. Kramer, how did Matron beat all those monsters by herself? Does she have a gun or a sword or something?'' asks Selphie.   
''She...she...I...'' stutters Cid.   
  
''She didn't fight them, she just scared them away,'' says Squall.and then looks back down at his plate.   
  
''Why'd you go out there, anyway? Seems pretty stupid-''   
  
''Seifer, shh! He went there to find Sis! Now leave him alone!'' yells Quistis.   
  
Laguna can't watch anymore. He backs away from the window and sits on the ground. ''I'll find her. I'll find Ellone and I'll come back. I'll come back for him.''   
  
Edea knows he won't be back, that he's just saying this to comfort himself. She tries to not be too judgemental but she finds herself angry at this man. ''He's been given the opportunity that so many of these children's real parents never have!'' she thinks. But she also knows that the pain of losing Squall's mother is still fresh in his heart.   
  
''I'm sorry. I'll have to be going. Thank you for letting me see me son. I'll be back when I can.'' says Laguna as he rises and turns to peer one last time through the window.   
  
As the other children laugh and fight and shout and all of the other things that children their age are meant to do, Squall sits silent pushing his food around his plate.   
  
''I'm so sorry, son.''Edea sits facing her husband by the fireplace in their home. The children have gone to bed for the night but the couple keep their voices to a whisper for children have a special knack for hearing hushed conversation. Cid sits with his hands folded by his face as Edea fidgets with the hem of her dress.   
  
''We'll have to finance this somehow.''   
  
''We poured all of our savings in to buying this house, Edea. We don't have anything left.''   
  
''What if we had investors?''   
  
''Who would invest in this?! Adel runs the show now.Who would dare pour their Gil into a bunch of schools that train people to fight a sorceress who we can't prove even exists?''   
  
''Yet..''   
  
''What?''   
  
''Who doesn't exist YET,'' says Edea   
  
''We can't sell people on that Edea! They'll think we're either nuts or that we're con artists!''   
  
''Well, I don't know what to do. Somehow, in Squall's future, we figure out how to finance these gardens.''   
  
''Well I....I don't know what we could possibly do to get this kind of money,'' stutters Cid. ''What if we don't tell these...investors......what the schools are for? What if we just tell them we train soldiers for.... for.... something else.''   
  
''Like what? What would we train soldiers for?'' says Edea.   
  
''What about soldiers for hire, like to help people who need professional soldiers?''   
  
''You mean mercenaries? I don't know......''   
  
''How else could we continue funding the schools? If we hire out our graduates we can bring in a steady supply of revenue. Maybe we could even improve the orphanage!''   
  
''How would we know we were hiring our students out to the right people?''   
  
''The end result is what matters, right? We don't need to worry about how's and why's. We just need to train these kids to fight.''   
  
''I wish that there was a better way.''   
  
''I can't think of a better way, and we don't really know how much time we have.''   
  
''You're right Cid. You're right. I'll send a post tomorrow.''   
  
''No.''   
  
''No?''   
  
''No, I'll go back to Galbadia. I'll find some people in Deling. I'll do it in person. I'll send for a ship tomorrow.''   
  
''Are you sure?'' whispers Edea as she grabs Cid's hand.   
  
''I'm sure.''Cid has been in Timber for a week waiting for the train to Deling to start running again. Apparently the tracks en route are in need of repair and there is a shortage of steel pipes so he passes the time by playing cards with an old man by the bar. Back at the orphanage, things are running smoothly in his absence.   
  
''That's it. You've officially cleaned me out! All I've got left are my Bite Bug and four Geezard cards. You're quite a player Mr. Kramer. Come back and challenge me again sometime!'' says the old man as he picks up what's left of his card collection and heads in to the bar.   
  
Cid Kramer slips his cards into his pocket and heads toward the hotel. As much as he misses his wife he cannot help but relish the mornings he's had in Timber, not being woken up by the sound of children running about at six in the morning, EVERY morning. The town itself is a bit uneasy. There are rumors of Galbadian soldiers headed this way. No one knows why Galbadia would be interested in a small town like Timber but Cid suspects that Timber's position as a railroad hub might have something to do with Galbadia's desire to control it. Whatever the reason he's grateful he lives outside the reach of both the Esthar and Galbadia governments.   
  
While deep in thought Cid nearly trips over a grey striped cat which hisses at him and runs off. ''Man, there are a lot of cats here. It makes me nervous,'' he thinks.   
  
While stuck in Timber Cid has taken the opportunity to ask around to see if there might be any potential investors in town but it doesn't seem like anyone here even has two Gil to rub together these days. Except, that is, for the television executives that hide out at the station but they're not likely to get involved in any military endeavors.   
  
As he turns toward the street which leads to the hotel, Cid's eye is caught by an extremely tall man dressed in black who appears to be watching him form behind the Timber Maniacs building. He remembers this man from somewhere.....yes, he's seen him in the bar.   
  
Cid assures himself that the events of the past few weeks are causing him to be a bit paranoid, but as he turns to check again he is startled by the man who is now two steps behind him. He whips around to face him.   
  
''Can I help you with something?''   
  
''Mr. Kramer?''   
  
''Y-yes, I'm Cid Kramer,'' he says, finding himself not a little intimidated by the size of this man in black. He squints but he cannot make out the features of this man's face through the dark shadow that is cast over it by his hat.   
  
''I have a message for you.''   
  
''A m-message?''   
  
''Listen carefully. You have been making inquiries in town. There is a man who wishes to speak to you. Come alone to the alley behind the pub tonight at 11. Tell no one of this meeting and come alone.''   
  
''Uh, okay. Umm, 11 o'clock.''   
  
Without a word the man in black turns and walks swiftly away leaving Cid standing in the middle of the square wondering what has just happened and why he feels like he is in danger. Cid returns to his hotel room and tries to rest but the constant sound of trains entering and leaving the station is almost deafening. ''I suppose the people who live here must be used to this,'' he thinks. His thoughts turn to Edea, and to worry.   
  
He is always amazed by her fortitude. She has handled everything so calmly. That's what attracted Cid to her in the first place those seven years ago.   
  
He was working as a bus driver in Deling and living in a tiny apartment above the weapons shop eating cold hot dogs out of a can when he first saw her emerge from the train station. Despite the loud complaints of the bus passengers to hurry up, he waited for her to lug her bags on to the bus and seat herself. He was watching her in the rearview mirror as she smoothed her long black hair behind her ears and he was struck by her grace and beauty. Still gazing in the mirror, Cid turned just in time to see the Galbadian military vehicle someone had parked in the middle of the street which he was about to crash in to. Upon impact, Cid's head hit the steering wheel and he blacked out. He awoke to find the beautiful woman in black leaning over him.   
  
''Are you alright?''   
  
''Uh, yes, I think so. Oh my god, the bus-''   
  
''Everyone's okay. Don't worry. The doctor will be here soon. Just relax.''   
  
Cid sat up, ''Who the hell parked that tank there?''   
  
Edea laughed, ''I think they assumed that most drivers might SEE it there.''   
  
''Uh, yeah. Everyone's okay though, right?''   
  
''Yes, though they're pretty angry.''   
  
''That's it, that's my third accident. I'll be fired for sure-- oh dammit!'' Cid shrieked as he tried to move his head.   
  
''Stay still, I think you may have whiplash. Try not to move until the doctor gets here. By the way, my name is Edea.''   
  
''I'm Cid. Cid Kramer.''   
  
''Well, Cid Kramer, thanks for holding the bus for me. I WAS hoping that you'd take me more than fifteen feet closer to the hotel though.''   
  
''Ha ha, owww. Don't make me laugh. It hurts.''   
  
''Ma'am please move back. I'll take care of him,'' said a heavy set woman in her late twenties. ''My name is Dr. Kadowski. Try not to move. Can you tell me your name and the year?'' she asked as she shined a light in both of Cid's eyes.   
  
''My brain is fine Doc but my neck kills.''   
  
''Let's get a stretcher in here guys!'' she called to the ambulance. ''Here, this should help'' she said as she tipped a small bottle of red liquid up to Cid's mouth. As he drank it he felt instantly refreshed.   
  
''Doc, I think that I'm okay. Really.''   
  
''No can do, you're coming to the hospital for observation.'' said Dr. Kadowski as two men brought in a stretcher. As Cid lay bored in his hospital bed a nurse came in to announce a visitor. ''It' her!'' he thought.   
  
''Where the hell is he?!'' boomed a familiar voice.   
  
''In here, sir,'' sighed Cid.   
  
''Kramer, what the hell is wrong with you?!'' shouted the Deling Transit Director as he stormed in to the room.   
  
''I'm sorry sir. It was an accident.''   
  
''An accident?! You drove straight into a tank for chrissakes! Deling is gonna fry me for this one!''   
  
''It was my fault sir.'' said the woman in black standing in the doorway.   
  
''Who the hell are you?!''

''My name is Edea Forsyth. It was my fault that the bus crashed. I was distracting Mr. Kramer. Please, accept my apology. No one was hurt.''   
  
''What the hell? You're crazy, lady! It's all this guy's fault!! I come back from lunch and I've got fifty people in my office screaming at me to clean up my act and then that jerk Deling calls...''   
  
''That JERK, Mr. Granite, is here to talk to Mr. Kramer.''   
  
''President Deling?! Sir! Uhh....''   
  
''Mr. Granite, I suggest that you return to your office and talk to those people. I'll take care of things here.''   
  
''Uhhh, yes sir President Deling,'' stuttered the Deling Transit Director as he stumbled out of the hospital room.   
  
''M-M-Mr. President. It's an honor t-t-to meet you,'' said Cid as he tried to sit up.   
  
''Don't get up Kramer. I just came to make sure you're okay.''   
  
''I'm fine sir.''   
  
''Good. Don't worry about this mess. It's Granite's fault anyway. It's his job to clean up stuff like that. I swear, this job will be the end of me....''   
  
''Sir?''   
  
''Kramer, just rest up. You'll get rehabilitation pay for three days only then I'll expect you back at work.''   
  
''Yes sir!''   
  
''Oh,and Kramer...''   
  
''Yes sir?''   
  
''Try not to get in any more accidents.''   
  
''Y-yes sir.''   
  
''Good day,'' said Deling, then turned to Edea and bowed his head, ''Miss...''   
  
''Thank you Mr. President,'' said Edea.   
  
''Miss Forsyth, y-you came to see me?''   
  
''How are you feeling?''   
  
''Okay, I guess. I just feel kind of stupid.''   
  
Edea laughs, ''Well, you heard the President. Don't let it happen again! Has the nurse told you when you'll be released?''   
  
''No. That crazy Dr. Kadowski says she wants to keep me overnight for observation.''   
  
''Well, when they let you out, come visit me at the hotel.''   
  
''R-really? Uhhh, I....ummmm. Miss Forsyth, would you maybe l-l-like to go get some, uuuh, dinner with me tomorrow maybe?''   
  
''It's Edea, and I'd love to.''Cid is startled awake by the low rumble of a train arriving in Timber Station. ''Holy Son of Hyne, what time is it? Oh, I can't believe I fell asleep!'' he sputters as he fumbles to find the alarm clock. ''Phew, I've still got a half hour to get to the Pub.''   
  
Cid quickly pulls on his trademark burgandy cardigan and heads out on to the street. A train whistle sounds as he turns toward the Pub steps.   
  
Inside, the pub is empty but not quiet. He greets the bartender with a nod then says, ''Hey, I know this song! Whatchmacallit, uhhh, 'Eyes on You'''   
  
''Actually, it's ''Eyes on Me'' and I'm sick to death of it. The owners wife, she plays it all damn day.''   
  
''Oh. I like it. The woman who wrote it's from my hometown.''   
  
''You don't say,'' the bartender replies, obviously distracted. Cid peers toward where the bartender is gazing and sees three dark figures seated in the corner of the Pub. The bartender leans over and whispers, ''Those guys've been in here for two hours, they haven't ordered a damn thing but to tell you the truth they're pretty creepy and I'm afraid to throw them out.''   
  
''Really,'' Cid says as he turns back. ''I think that I'm supposed to meet them.''   
  
''Suit yourself. YOU gonna drink anything? I got a wife and a sick kid you know. My son, he's got a real nervous stomach. The money we spend on Pepto alone.....''   
  
''I'll take a Ghysal and tonic.''   
  
''Great, thanks. Here ya go,'' says the bartender cheerily as he slides the drink toward Cid. Cid grabs it, heads to the back of the pub, and seats himself with the ominous trio.   
  
The middle one speaks. ''Cid Kramer?''   
  
''Yes, I'm Cid Kramer.''   
  
''You come alone?''   
  
''Yes.''   
  
''You didn't tell anyone?''   
  
''No, I didn't tell anyone. Now, can you tell me what this is all about?''   
  
''Mr. Kramer, I hear that you're making inquiries about investors. What's your plan?''   
  
''Yes, I've been asking around town. I'm actually planning on going to Deling tomorrow.''   
  
''No, I mean kind of investment are you talking about.''   
  
''Oh, ummm. See, my wife and I want to start a school.''   
  
''Oh, I see. I don't think that I'm interested.''   
  
''No, wait. There's more.''   
  
''Go on.''   
  
''These schools train soldiers. Mercenaries. We can hire our students out to people who need them.''   
  
''Hmmmm. I see. Where do we find these students? No parent will enlist their children in a mercenary school.''   
  
''Well, between you and me, there are a lot of orphans after that last Lunar Cry and this Adel in Esthar. They join are school and get a home in the bargain. We'll have dormatory facilities and a cafeteria and a training center with actual monsters and-''   
  
''Mr. Kramer, first things first. Where will you put these schools?''   
  
''Well, we were considering buying up those old Centra shelters and fixing them up. There's three to choose from.   
  
''Hmm. May my colleagues and I have a moment?''   
  
''Sure, sure,'' says Cid as he rises and heads back toward the bar.   
  
''Bartender, can I get another?''   
  
''Sure.''   
  
''Actually, make it a double. I think I'm gonna be here for a while.''

Cid nurses his drink for what seems like hours.

Finally, "Mr. Kramer!''   
  
''Yes?''   
  
''I'm ready. Come, sit.''   
  
''You've come to a decision?'' says Cid quietly as he seats himself at the corner table for a second time.   
  
''Mr. Kramer, you have some very interesting plans. I invest primarily in real estate but.... I'm intrigued by this mercenary idea. I'll have my men draw up the proper paperwork.''   
  
''Really? Uh, which, uh, Centra shelter are you going to buy?''   
  
''All of them.''   
  
''All?! Really? Uhh, are you sure?''   
  
''What did you say?'' says the dark figure quietly.   
  
''Uh, I said 'are you sure''' stammers Cid.   
  
''Fushu buru! Fushu buru! How dare you doubt me!! I am always sure!!'' booms the figure as he rises from his seat trembling with rage.   
  
''Sir, I'm sorry i-i-if I've offended you. Please, I'm sorry,'' squeaks Cid as the man's form is caught by the light of a flashing neon sign in the nearby window and Cid fully comprehends what he's dealing with. The man is over seven feet tall, fat, and he possess the most enormous hands Cid has ever seen.   
  
Cid begins to wonder if he's gotten himself involved with a bad element.   
  
''Mr. Kramer,'' booms the strange man as he sits down we again, ''I will finance this 'school' of yours but I want full administrative control of this venture. I decide where and when we send our soldiers out.''   
  
''Uhhh, okay. Uhh, I would also like to be involved as much as possible.''   
  
''You Mr. Kramer will be the face of the school. I wish to be a silent partner but understand this: the schools belong to me. I make the decisions.''   
  
Cid pauses. This is happening too fast. He has never had to make a decision of this magnitude before and he finds himself lost. What would Edea do, he wonders. ''She would do whatever it took to help people,'' he thinks. The means are not nearly important as the end, he realizes.   
  
''Well? Don't keep me waiting Mr. Kramer. I hate to be kept waiting.''   
  
''Agreed. I'll be in my hotel room. I'm in room #3 and ready to sign all of the necessary documents.''   
  
''Fine. Wait there.''   
  
''Sir?''   
  
''What is it Mr. Kramer?''   
  
''May I ask, your name?''   
  
''My name is NORG. I suggest you remember it.''   
  
''Y-yes sir. Thank you,'' says Cid as he back away from the table, still unsure if he's awake, if he's excited or just scared, if he's just been blessed or if he's just put himself in great danger. ''Either way, I'd hoped that my days of calling people 'sir' where done when I stopped driving busses in Deling!'' he thinks as he walk slowly back to his hotel. Back in the his hotel room Cid sits by the window and watches the trains pull in and out of Timber Station. It seems like hours as he sits and waits. He paces. He reads. He paces some more. He is full of doubt. ''What am I doing?'' he says quietly to himself and sits down again by the window. ''They're not coming. What was I thinking? This guy's probably just some kind of loan shark. It doesn't matter. He was just jerking me around. That's it,'' he sighs as he rises to pack his bag and grab the next train to Deling. As he pulls his sweater vest over his head and prepares to head out there is a stiff knock at the door.   
  
''Who is it?''   
  
''Mr. Kramer. We've come with the papers.''   
  
''Uhh, oh. Come in.''   
  
Click, click. ''Mr. Kramer, please unlock the door.''   
  
''Oh, ha ha, sorry,'' he says as he rushes to the door and opens it quickly. ''Please, come in. I was beginning to think you guys weren't coming!'' he says with a nervous smile. The two dark figures do not return his smile.   
  
''Mr. Kramer, we have all of the necessary paperwork. Please, sign here,'' says one of them as he places a large stack of papers on the table in front of Cid.   
  
''Of course, ju-just let me read this over quickly-''   
  
''That shouldn't be necessary. NORG is not a patient man. Sign the papers Mr. Kramer.''   
  
''Uhhh, I-I'm not sure I w-want to d-do this.''   
  
''Fine,'' says one of the dark men as he snatches the stack of papers and turns toward the door.   
  
''Wait! Wait! Gentlemen, please. I-I just, this all happened so quickly.''   
  
''We're leaving. Good night Mr. Kramer.''   
  
''Wait! I'll sign! I'll sign! Please!''Six months later, Cid is covered in mud. The soldering equipment the workers are using to reinforce the structure in Trabia has melted the surrounding snow and caused the ground to become soggy and slippery. ''Dammit!'' he yells as he falls for the third time that day in a huge puddle as he tries to make his way toward the main corridor. ''When are they gonna finish with this thing?!''   
  
This is the last of the three Gardens they have rebuilt since Cid signed the deal with the mysterious NORG in Timber. Though the original Centra scripts described four shelters, they had been unable to locate the forth. The locals in Winhill said that they heard it had sunk in to the ocean. When the work on the Trabia Garden is finished, Cid will return to the central facility as headmaster and the children in the orphanage will begin their training.   
  
The past six months have moved swiftly for Cid as he oversees the development of these Gardens. His dealings with NORG are infrequent but intimidating, and a letter from Edea serves as comfort on this day. He pulls it from his pocket:   
  
Dearest Cid,   
  
I am so thrilled at the progress you are making with the Gardens. The children can hardly wait to see the schools! Things have been relatively peaceful here. The children are helping me keep house, and even Seifer has been a little friendlier these days. He's fixated on some movie he read about called ''The Sorcerer's Knight''. If you can find a picture book about it or something, please bring it back for him. It would do him a world of good to know that someone is thinking about him! In your last letter you seemed concerned about this NORG character. Don't worry, my love. All of these things are happening for a purpose. This man, no matter how ominous, was meant to help us accomplish our goal. Speaking of which, I believe that we should not send all of our children to the same Garden. I'm concered that it might arouse suspicion from this sorceress named Adel. What do you think? Write soon! I miss you terribly! All my love, Edea   
  
''I think you're brilliant,'' whispers Cid.   
For the first time in quite a few years, Edea wakes up well after the sun has risen. As she makes her way through the silent house she bends to pick up the remnants; Selphie's hair ribbons, Irvine's sheriff's badge, Quistis' trading cards.   
  
Edea has done her best to remain strong through the process of sending the children to her Gardens. Only Squall remains.   
  
Edea has kept Squall behind. He hasn't spoken in days, not a word since she announced the end of the childrens' time together in the grey stone house. The other children had quickly recovered from the news, excited by the notion of going to school and meeting other kids but Squall has remained silently furious.   
  
''Good morning Squall. It's a beautiful day today. I think that we should take a walk outside.''   
  
Squall only glances up at her with fiery eyes peering through his heavy bangs.   
  
''C'mon honey, let's go,'' says Edea as she places a firm but gentle hand on his shoulder to guide him outside. He drags his feets down the steps to the beach and toward the towering lighthouse. ''I want to give you something.''   
  
''....''   
  
They continue on in silence until they reach the bottom of the lighthouse. ''Have you ever been inside this old lighthouse?''   
  
''....''   
  
''Well, I forbid you children from coming here but I want to show you the reason why I chose to buy this stone house and bring you to it.''   
  
''....''   
  
The stairs creak under the weight of the young sorceress and her little charge as they ascend the winding steps to the top. Squall remains tense and strained, staring down at his feet.   
  
Sunlight streams through large holes in the roof of the structure illuminating the top landing of the lighthouse. Edea stops here and places a gentle hand under Squall's chin. He tightens his neck, keeping his chin firmly on his chest and eyes planted on the floor.   
  
''Squall, look up. This is what I want to show you. Look.''   
  
Chin still glued to his chest, he slowly raises his eyes.   
  
From the top of the lighthouse, the view of the sea stretches farther than Squall imagined, but more unexpected is the clear view of green mountains, vast deserts, and deep forests.   
  
''Isn't it beautiful?''   
  
''....''   
  
''You probably don't remember Winhill.''   
  
''....''   
  
''That's where you were born. On a clear day, you can see the red roofs of the houses in your hometown.''   
  
''This is my home.''   
  
''Squall, this..... this world that you see before you is your home. Your story has just begun my dear one. You are the bravest boy I know, and you've withstood so much. There are people in the world who lack your strength. You are a rare kind Squall. The Garden, your path, are..... more important than you know.''   
  
''....''   
  
''Here, I want you to have this,'' whispers Edea as she slips a small object in to Squall's trembling hand. ''I know that you're scared. Even though we can't be together honey I will always be with you.''   
  
Squall opens his hand and a shaft of light reflects blindingly off of the silver ring emblazened with a lion's head. ''It's too big for you now but you'll grow in to it. Here, you can wear it on this chain. You keep this with you Squall, to remind you that someone is watching over you.''   
  
''It's your monster....''   
  
''Yes. His name is Griever.''   
  
''Griever. What does it mean?''   
  
''Griever means..... a griever is.... someone who is very sad because he has lost something that was dear to him.''   
  
''Like me?''   
  
''What?''   
  
''I lost Sis and it made me sad, so I'm a griever too.''   
  
''Well....I suppose you're right Squall. But it's important not to dwell on these things my dear. I lost something that was very special to me a long time ago, but-''   
  
''What was it?''   
  
''Hmm?''   
  
''What was your special thing you lost?''   
  
''Uuummm, I-I lost my mother.''   
  
''Did she die?''   
  
''Yes Squall, she did. I was only eight years old when she passed. I loved my mother very much. After she died I was sent to live in an orphanage.''   
  
''Like this one?''   
  
''No, not like this one. The orphanage I lived in was terrible. It was run by the government and the people who worked there were cold and indifferent to all of us children. When I left that orphanage I swore that no child would have to suffer the way I did. That's why I worked and saved until I had enough money to buy this house. Do you know why I picked this place?''   
  
''No Matron.''   
  
''Because of what I'm showing you here. This view of the world....''   
  
''I don't understand Matron.''   
  
''People....don't always treat each other well. There is a lot of happiness in the world, but there is a lot of sadness too. Unfortunately, you know that all too well.''   
  
''Matron, I-I've been happy sometimes too.''   
  
''I'm glad Squall. You deserve to be happy.''   
  
''I've been happy here with you Matron. Please, I want to stay here.''   
  
''Squall, what do you see when you look out at the world?''   
  
''Different towns, mountains, forests and stuff, railroad tracks-''   
  
''Do you know what I see? I see a place where I can take some of the bad things that happen, and try to set them right. I can't help all of the children who suffer but I know that I've helped a few and I've made a difference to them and brought them a little happiness. I can come up here to the lighthouse and look out at the world and know that I've done something to make it a little bit better. I believe that's why we're here, why we live.'' 

As the last strings of light pass over the ocean, Squall is uncomfortably silent.

"Gil for your thoughts, Squall?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, what are you thinking about?"

"Oh.I dunno.I don't wanna go but….. I know you want me to…. that it would make you proud of me."

"Squall, I'm always proud of you."

"….."

"What is it Squall?You know you can ask me anything."

"Matron, will I have my own bedroom at my new school?"

"Ha ha, I think that can be arranged!"

"Seifer's gonna be there too, huh?"

"Yes he will, but there will be a lot of other children too.You and Seifer won't be seeing much of each other I suspect."

"Good."

And for the first time since Edea first set eyes on the solitary boy from Winhill, his silence is not heavy with the weight of sadness.The fingers of sunlight have passed and the sky is the same shade of blue, the one just before twilight, that Edea saw the day the sorceress died.So many things have changed since that day, but Edea reminds herself that change means growth.

Cid takes one last glance around his new office and fidgets with the blotter on his desk.The Garden facility in its new form would be unrecognizable to someone who had seen it just two weeks earlier.It looks beautiful, and Cid is filled with a sense of pride he has felt at only one other time in his life; the day he married Edea.

The muffled sounds of shouts and laughter bring Cid back from his memory."The children are here!" he says excitedly before he realizes he's alone and peeks around his shoulder to make sure that no one has witnessed his excitement.He takes a deep breath and heads in to the elevator to the first floor of Balamb Garden to greet his students wearing his best "headmaster" face.

As the doors slide open on the ground floor Cid is overwhelmed.Chaos reigns, as it so often does with children; many are splashing fully dressed in the fountains, others are huddled together around the map, pushing every button all at once, still others are just running and screaming.

Cid is able to spot the face of little Selphie.She stands in the middle of a circle of enraptured children as she dramatically relates the story of her boat ride from Centra.Irvine sits behind her, interjecting when she exaggerates a bit.

Quistis sits comforting a scared little girl while Zell stands guard over the buffet table.

Finally, Cid decides to take action."Children!" he says authoritatively.

Nothing.

"CHILDREN!" he booms.

All movements stop and a hundred little heads holding one hundred and ninety-nine scared little eyes ("Who is that girls with the patch standing next to Seifer?" Cid wonders) all turn to face him.

"ALRIGHT!NOW THAT I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION, I WANT ALL OF YOU IN TWO STRAIGHT LINES, BOYS HERE AND GIRLS THERE!"The children slowly make their way to their respective sides, some still dripping from the fountains.

"MY NAME IS CID, AND I AM THE HEADMASTER OF THIS INSTITUTION.I WANT TO MAKE ONE THING CLEAR TO ALL OF YOU: THOUGH THIS IS YOUR NEW HOME, IT IS, FIRST AND FOREMOST, A SCHOOL.THE GARDEN FACULTY ARE PASSING OUT YOUR HANDBOOKS.IN YOU THEM YOU WILL FIND A LIST OF RULES OF CONDUCT WHICH YOU WILL ALL BE EXPECTED TO FOLLOW TO THE LETTER.DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

There is a low mumble from the group.

"WHEN I SAY, DO YOU UNDERSTAND YOU ANSWER, 'YES HEADMASTER'!NOW, DO YOU UNDERSTAND'

"Yes Headmaster" rumbles the crowd of children.

"GOOD.NOW, POSTED IN THE DORMITORY HALLWAY ARE YOUR ROOM ASSIGNMENTS.I WANT YOU ALL TO PROCEED TO YOUR ROOMS AND UNPACK.DINNER WILL BE AT 6PM IN THE CAFETERIA.THAT IS ALL.DISMISSED."

With that, the children slowly move to the dorms and Cid steps back in to the elevator.As soon as the doors shut he quickly exhales and lets his chest fall and his stomach pop out.He does not enjoy being authoritative but he knows that it's necessary to maintain order.

A week later, the children have settled in to their new home.Classes have begun and the doctor has arrived and set up the infirmary.Cid puts his feet up on his desk and places his hands behind his head.He hears the elevator doors slide open in the hallway outside his office and there is a firm knock on his door.

"Just a second!" calls Cid as he sits up straight and smoothes his hair back."Come in!"

Dr. Kadowski walks in followed timidly by a young boy Cid knows very well.

"Squall!I'm so glad to see you."

"Hello Mr. Kramer."

"Cid, I thought you might like to welcome this new arrival." Says Dr. Kadowski, smiling.

"Thank you Doctor.May I have a moment alone with him?"

"Certainly," she says as she turns and exits.

"Have a seat, son."

"……."

"Oh, I'm sorry.There's nowhere to sit!Anyway, welcome to Balamb Garden.What do you think?"

"It's big, sir."

"Yes it is!You'll be happy to hear that I've reserved a single room for you."

"Thank you Mr. Kramer."

"Squall, it might be best now that you're here if you called me 'Headmaster'."

"Yes sir….Headmaster."

"I'm glad that you decided to come.I know it was hard to leave the orphanage but I think you'll like it here."

"……"

"Here, I'll, uh, take you down to your room."

"I'll be okay.I can find it."

"Ummm, okay then.Well, it was good talking to you."

"……."

"Uh, dismissed."

"Thanks you Mr.-Headmaster."

Squall turns, tiny bag in hand, and exits the office leaving Cid feeling a bit foolish and a little puzzled.The young boy enters the elevator and finds his way down to the dormitory.He wanders the halls reading the room numbers until he finds his own.He slips inside and quickly closes the door behind him.

Tossing his bag on the bed, he sees a small white piece of paper on the desk.Picking it up and sitting in the edge of his bed he reads:

"Dear Squall,

I hope that this letter finds you well.Cid tells me that he's put you in your own room!How exciting!This must be a first for you.I want you to remember though that it's important not to spend too much time alone.I know it's hard when you're shy but I'm sure that you'll meet some other children there you can talk to.Just don't be afraid to open up to others.If you're feeling a little homesick you can always talk to Cid.He cares about you a great deal and wants you to be happy. 

The house is very empty without you children here.I've been spending my time practicing my magic and trying to keep the spiders from taking over the house!I'd love to hear how you're doing so do try to write to me once in awhile, and don't forget to draw some pictures for me too!

There are a lot of new challenges waiting for you at Balamb Garden.I know that you are brave enough to face them.

Remember to wear the ring I gave you and remember that even those with the heart of a lion sometimes need a little assistance so don't be afraid to ask for help.

I love you as I would a son and I'm very VERY proud of you.I miss you, but I'm comforted by the fact that you've started your journey.Do your best, my Lionheart.

Love,

Edea"

  
  
  



End file.
